That's A Negative Ghost Rider
by CalieySwagg17
Summary: John and Kelly story ! Features Randy Orton ! R&R Thanks :


That's A Negative Ghost Rider

By: Keep'Switch

Saturday, January 1st, 2033

*John Cena's Morning*

(9:00 a.m.)

- John…John…wake up son

John- Do I have to?

- Yes

John- Ugh! I don't wanna!

- *chuckles* Well I'm sorry you gotta get up

John- Fine…

(John gets out the bed a heads to the bathroom)

John- AHHHHHHHH!

- What's wrong John?

John-….I ran outta soap

- Oh … JOHN! I thought it was something serious! I'll go get you some more ok?

John- Ok dad

(15 seconds later…)

- Here you go John

John- Thanks dad

- Your welcome…now hurry up you'll be late for school

John- Ok

(5 minutes later…)

- JOHN! THE BUS!

John- I'm coming!

- Hurry buddy!

(John trips & falls down the stairs)

John- Ouch!

(The bus pulls off)

John- OH NO! THE BUS! WAIT! OUCH MY ANKLE!

- Oh my word! John I think you've broken it!

John- Aww man! Does this mean I have to go to the hospital?

- Yes

John- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- *Jumps* I'm sorry son but you gotta go

John- No I don't! I'm perfectly fine see…OUCH!

(John falls back to the ground)

- See what I mean? Come on son right this way

(After the doctor's visit)

- You wanna go to school?

John- No

- You sure…

John- Yeah

- Ok

(Back at the house)

- There you are, you want something?

John- Some ice

- Ok, anything else?

John- Sleep

- *chuckles* Alright, I'll be back with your ice in a minute

John- Ok

(A few seconds later…)

- There you are son

John- Thank you

( kisses John on the forehead)

- Now rest son, you need your sleep

John- O….ok da….

(John falls asleep)

* * *

><p>Saturday, January 1st, 2033<p>

*Randal Orton's Morning*

(9:00 a.m.)

Mr. Orton- RAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDAAAAAAALLL!

Randy- Grrr….WHAT!

Mr. Orton- Wake up! Time for school!

Randy- Do I have to go?

Mr. Orton- Yes…

Randy- Grrr!

Mrs. Orton- Randal! Stop Grrring at your father!

Randy- Grrr…fine!

(Randy gets up and goes to the bathroom)

Randy- MOOOOOOOOOM!

Mrs. Orton- Yes Randal…

Randy- Where's my body wash?

Mrs. Orton- *Gasp* that was yours?

Randy- MOOOOOOOOM!

Mrs. Orton- I didn't use it! Your father did!

Randy- DAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Mr. Orton- Sorry son!

Randy-What am I supposed to use?

Mr. & Mrs. Orton- SOAP!

Randy- FINE!

(10 minutes later…)

Mrs. Orton- Randal! The BUS!

Randy- Coming!

(Randy runs down the stairs)

Randy- Bye mom *kiss*

Mrs. Orton- Bye Randal

Randy- Bye dad

Mr. Orton- Bye son

(Randy gets on the bus)

* * *

><p>Saturday, January 1st, 2033<p>

*Kelly Kelly's Morning*

(9:00 a.m.)

Kelly's Mom- Kelly ….. Kelly?

Kelly- Hmm…?

Kelly's Mom- Wake up sweetheart, it's time for school

Kelly- Ok mommy I'm up

(Kelly goes to the bathroom)

Kelly's Dad- Sweetie!...Sweetie!

Kelly's Mom- Yes dear…?

Kelly's Dad- Is Kelly up yet?

Kelly's Mom- Yes, she's in the bathroom

Kelly's Dad- Oh ok

(10 minutes later…)

Kelly- Bye mom *kiss*, bye dad *kiss*

Kelly's Mom- Bye sweetie

Kelly's Dad- See ya later babe

* * *

><p>Saturday, January 1st, 2033<p>

*School Time*

Randy- Ugh! I don't want to be here!

Kelly- *Giggles* Calm down Randy it's not all that serious

Randy- Yes it is…

Kelly- No it's not!

Randy- Fine … it's not *whispers* is…

Kelly- *Shakes her head* Why didn't you just stay home then?

(Randy looks at Kelly)

Kelly- Oh yeah, your dad

Randy- Hey by the way…where's John?

Kelly- I don't know I thought you knew

Randy- Nope

Kelly- I hope he's ok ….*panics* wait… what if something happened to him? What if he got kidnapped? Oh snap where could he be?

Randy- Kelly!...Kelly!...Calm down I'm sure where ever he is he's fine

Kelly- *Crying* I'm so scared Randy! I don't know what to do!

(Randy hugs Kelly)

Randy- It's gonna be ok Kelly

Kelly- *still crying* I hope your right Randy

Randy- _I sure hope I'm right..._

(After Lunch)

Randy- Hey Kelly….you feeling better

Kelly- Yeah a little

Randy- Well that's good

Kelly- Can I have another hug

Randy- *chuckles* Sure

(Randy hugs Kelly)

Kelly- Thanks

* * *

><p>(After School)<p>

*John's House*

- *Knock, knock* Hey buddy, you feeling alright?

John- No

- No…why not?

John- It's still hurting

- 1-10

John- 10

- Well you just hurt it today so it's gonna be sore

John- I guess…but now I have to use the bathroom

- Oh! I forgot to tell you! The doctor gave you this

(John takes the pee bottle)

John- Uhh…what am I supposed to do with this?

- You pee in it

John- *blushes* Uhh…ok. Can you kindah turn around dad

- John…1. have the same thing, & 2. Remember I was the one to change your diaper

John- Both are true…ok you can look if you want but I GOTTA PEE!

(John pees in the pee bottle)

- Feel better…?

John- Yes, much better! :)

-*chuckles*

John- What time is it?

- After 5

John- Can I use the phone please?

- Why

John- So I can call Kelly

- Mmm mm mmm…

( gives John the phone)

(John calls Kelly)

*John & Kelly's conversation*

Kelly- Hello?

John- Hey Kelly

Kelly- John! JOHN! Omg what happen to you?

John- Calm down babe I'm ok! I just…

Kelly- "You just" what?

John- I kindah broke my ankle this morning

Kelly- … …

John- Kelly?

Kelly- … …

*Call ended*

John- ….ok then

- Everything's alright?

John- Yeah

- Well get ready John we're going to go see Mrs. Orton

John- For what…?

- Your ankle

John- Oooh ok

(John & his father head for the Orton family)

* * *

><p>Saturday, January 1st, 2033<p>

*At the Orton's house*

(5:30 p.m.)

- Come on John …. Easy buddy

John- I got it…I'm fine

- *knock knock*

(Mrs. Orton answers the door)

Mrs. Orton- Oh good…you made it!

- Yeah it took us forever but we're here!

(Mrs. Orton laughs & let them in the house)

Mrs. Orton- Bob! Randy!

Mr. Orton- Hey, hey!

(Mr. Orton & Cena daps it up)

Mr. Orton- Hey John, how's it going buddy?

John- Good I guess

Mr. Orton- How's the ankle?

John- Unbearable …

Mr. Orton- *chuckles* I'm sorry

John- It's ok

(Randy comes downstairs)

Randy- John…

John- Randy…

(Randy slaps John in the face)

Randy- WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TODAY?

Mr. Orton- RANDY!

John- I was at home why?

Randy- Kelly was crying over you!

John- Yeah I know

Randy- Oh really

John- Yeah she told me

Randy- Oh, but you're still in trouble

John- And that's by?

Randy- Me!

John- *chuckles* Right…

(Nate comes down the stairs)

Nate- Hey Jo… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?

John- Calm down Nate it's ok

Nate- No! What happened to your face!

John- *chuckles* He's worse than Kelly…ok Randy slapped me

Nate- Randy! You're so mean! Mommy!

Randy- *chuckles* Mom already knows

Nate- Mom, you know about this?

Mrs. Orton- Yes sweetheart I saw it, it's ok though he's fine

Nate- Ok…

Randy- *Whispers* Cry baby

Nate- I AM NOT!

Mr. Orton- STOOOOP!

Nate & Randy- Ok

(10 minutes later…)

Mrs. Orton- There we go! All done John

John- Thanks, I feel a lot better!

Mrs. Orton- Anytime John

(Mrs. Orton kisses John on the forehead)

John- Hey Randy

Randy- Yo…

John- Can you hand me my cellphone out of my coat pocket?

(Randy hands John his phone)

John- Thanks

Randy- Pleasure

John- WHAT?

Randy- *chuckles* wait no, no I didn't like that!

John- You know what you really need a girlfriend

Randy- No I don't

John- Yeah I think you need to get some…

Mr. Cena- *Clears his throat*

Randy- Whoa partner! Can't say that around the folks!

John- Yeah I know that now

(John's phone rings)

John- Oh snaps it's my babe!

*On the phone*

John- Hello?

Kelly- Hey babe

John- Hey hun what's up?

Kelly- Nothing…I'm bored

John- Aww…

Kelly- *giggles* don't do that

John- Alright, alright

Kelly- So what ya doing…?

John- I'm over Randy's house

Kelly- Really

John- Yup

Kelly- Lucky

John- How am I lucky?

Kelly- Hmm … let's think…you aren't in the house!

John- Well then!

Kelly- Sorry babe! I'm just in a cranky mood today

John- Why?

Kelly- I don't know

John- Is it….you know?

Kelly- Noooo….

John- Then what is it?

Kelly- I really shouldn't say

John- Say it

Kelly- No

John- Say it...

Kelly- No

John- SAY IT!

Kelly- Fine! We haven't had sex in a while &…well I kindah miss it

John- Oh!

Randy-*in the background* EwwwwwwAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE NASTY!

John- Close your ears then

Randy- I can't you're sitting right here!

Kelly- Uhh HELLO…?

John- Sorry! Randy's talking to me

Kelly- Tell him I said gets a girl!

John-OOOooooh she said gets a girl!

Randy- Aww SHUT UP!

Kelly- Make me!

John- Alright now

Kelly- Tell him I have a friend that wants to hook up with him

John- Ok I will

Kelly- Well I have to go babe

John- Alright babes talk to you later

Kelly- Bye John I love you

John- Love you too

Kelly- Bye

John- Bye

*End of convo*

Mrs. Orton- Aww!

John- Aww man! You heard that didn't you…

Mrs. Orton- Yup

- Alright well we gotta get going

Mr. Orton- Alright guys, take it easy John

John- I will…bye everyone

Randy, Nate, Mr. & Mrs. Orton- Bye

* * *

><p>(At the Cena's house)<p>

*In the car*

- Who's that?

John- Kelly

- Oooh

(John & his father get out the car)

John- Hey Kelly

Kelly- Hey John, Hey Dad

- Hey Kelly

(John, Kelly, & go in the house)

*In John's Room*

John- Ahhh thank god for the bed

Kelly- I know that's right

John- And thank him also for a beautiful girlfriend

Kelly- Aww! Thank him for a beautiful boyfriend

John- Yeah I know I'm gorgeous

Kelly- Really

John- *chuckles* alright, alright

Kelly- *smiles*

John- So when we gonna do this?

Kelly- Do what?

John- Fuuuuck…

Kelly- With a broken ankle…?

John- Yup! But you have to do all the work

Kelly- Figured that

John-Enough talking

(John kisses Kelly deeply)

Kelly- Mmm…

John-Mmm…mmm…..mmmmmmmmm!

Kelly- *giggles* what is wrong with you

John- Your kisses are so good

Kelly- Thank you

(John & Kelly begins kissing again)

John- Mmm…Kelly…St…Stop….

Kelly- What

John- You caused a little…problem in my pants if you know what I mean

(John winks at Kelly)

Kelly- Oooh so why don't we fix this problem

(Kelly goes in John's pants)

Kelly- Let's see what we have here…OH MY! JOHN! You're so b…

John- Shhh! I don't want my dad to hear us

Kelly- I'm sorry but you're huge! I forgot considering we haven't done this in a while!

John- Hehe…yeah…

Kelly- I forgot if I could put this in my mouth!

John- Try

Kelly- Ok

(Kelly puts John's dick in her mouth)

John- Ooooooooooh SNAP!

Kelly- *Slurp* Mmm….*slurp*

John- That's right! Slurp on that dick baby

Kelly- *giggles*

John- AAAAAH! MAN that felt good! Do it again

Kelly- *giggles again*

John- One more time!

Kelly- *tries to talk*

(John cums in Kelly's mouth)

Kelly- *cough* JOHN!

(Kelly smacks John in the face)

John- Ouch! What…!

Kelly- You know I DON'T like you cumming in my mouth!

John- Well sorry! You're the one who kept giggling!

Kelly- You was the one that MADE ME LAUGH!

John- Ugh! You know what…

(John kisses Kelly fiercely)

Kelly- *between kisses* Take these … damn clothes off!

(Kelly starts to take John's clothes off)

Kelly- Can't get this button a loose

John- Lemme help you Kelly

Kelly- NO! I got it!

John- Ok!

(Kelly takes John's clothes off)

Kelly- See John I told you

John- Well I guess you did

Kelly- Your turn!

John- Alright, alright

(John takes Kelly's clothes off)

John- All done…and I must say you have a lovely pair of melons there :)

Kelly- *giggles & blushes* Aww! You shouldn't have!

John- Yeah but I wanted to

Kelly- Alright, enough talking…

(Kelly hops on John)

John- Oh my word! You're so wet!

Kelly- I know…you're so big!

John- Yup! So get the riding cowgirl ;)

Kelly- With pleasure cowboy ;)

(Kelly rides John)

John- Oh god Kelly….KELLY!  
>Kelly- JOHN…AHHHH JOOOOOOHN! YES BABY YEEEEEES!<p>

John- You know how to fuck don't you?

(Kelly turns & faces John)

Kelly- Learned it from the best ;)

John- Yes you did Oooh girl!

Kelly- So shall I continue?

John- You shall

(Kelly continues to ride John)

John- Oh Kelly…I'm gonna cum

Kelly- Me too!

(John & Kelly cums when enters the room)

- JOHN & KELLY! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?

John- *blushes* Uhh…sex.

- Watch it John! Kelly…off of him NOW!

Kelly- Uhh…right now

-NOW before I call your father

Kelly- Fine…

(Kelly grabs a blanket, then gets off of John)

- Ok what's up with the blanket?

John- It has to do with the color…

- Alright I've hear enough!

John- I didn't say it yet but ok

- I hope you used protection

John- dad… I'm not stupid

- I know that

John-So I guess we're in trouble now huh?

- Not quite

John- *Looks at Kelly* Huh?

- Here's the deal…if I keep this "our little secret", you guys have to do something in return

Kelly- Ok

John- So what is it dad?

- Kelly, you have to watch out for Randy & Nate this summer when we go to the beach

Kelly- WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!

- and John, you're going to South Carolina with your uncle for the whole month of August

John- WHAT?

Kelly- …you gotta be kidding me!

- Or we can call your parents & tell them what you did

Kelly- But …can I at least get someone else

- Ok fine…you can just get Randy

Kelly- Noooo! Can I get Nate instead?

- Sorry Kelly

John- Why do I have to go live with Uncle Joe!

- Because I said so

John- MAN!

- So is it a deal?

Kelly & John- *sigh* Yeah

- Good…now both of you get cleaned up, & Kelly…

Kelly- Yes …?

- Don't…

Kelly- Don't what

- Think about what your gonna do when I leave

(Kelly thinks about it)

Kelly- Oh…alright I won't

* * *

><p>So yeah there ya go ! Haha ! Was it good because I seriously DON'T remember writing this haha ^.^ ! Should there be a chapter 2 or shall I leave it like this ? Hmmm...<p> 


End file.
